Rua Raizen
|jp_roumaji = Raizen Rua |duel_disc = Custom disc |d_vehicle = Rua's Duel Board |rank = Blaze Blue |school = Elemental Academy |tomodachi = Jason (senpai) Sakura Posie Cinnamon Latias Latios |other_ability = Spiritual connection with Ruka |affiliation = Signers |music = Rua's Awakening}} Rua Raizen, 'also known as Leo to some, is a character in 5Ds Blazing Gale and the older brother of Ruka. Along with his sister, Rua is also one of the Signers chosen by destiny to defend the world. He was the wielder of Wings mark during Season 1, but obtained the Heart Mark as a result of the actions at the beginning of Season 2. Awards/Honors Rua has won the following awards/honors Duelist *Elemental Academy-JCS Joint Duelist Competition Winner 2010; ʻEwa Beach, Hawaiʻi Design Rua has green eyes and long green hair, done up in a ponytail. He wears his old uniform from his former Duel Academy in Neo Domino City: A blue jacket with a red tie, with long black pants along with blue high top shoes. He also wears arm bands on both arms, When Turbo Dueling, Rua simply adds blue pads and a helmet over whatever clothing he is wearing at the time. ''List of Rua's outfits Etymology Rua's name in kanji (龍亞) can be read as "dragon follower", which may reference his role as a Signer who follows the Crimson Dragon. Raizen (雷禅) translates into "Lightning zen" or "Lightning meditation". This may be a reference to his maturity as the original 5D's progressed. It may also reference his dragon (in this series) as well. Nicknames/Titles Rua has the following title, based on his Signer status. *'''Earthly Peace Signer (地上平和のシグナー , Chijōheiwa no Shigunā) Personality Rua tends to be hyperactive on rare occasions, although most times, he maintains a reserved character. He also tends to get excited whenever he gets a chance to look at either Jason and Posie's Decks, given that they're World Champions (and pro duelists as he later finds out). Though despite his maturity from the original 5D's, he was understandably disturbed by the details of the UCN assault in Chapter 70, alongside Ruka. Biography Rua is the older sister of Ruka. Although they are twins, he is the older of the two, however it should be noted that this fact was heavily implied in the dub, but not in the original anime. Rua's Bio Relationships Rua has a very good relationship with the other students (including Team Sakura). Like most siblings, he loves his sister to the point that he'll even put his life at risk to protect her. He is best friends with the "twin jewels" of Element Academy, Jason and Posie and idolizes the former like Jack Atlas in the original anime (it should be noted that Rua calls them "senpai", though this is prevalent only with Jason at the moment). Like with Ruka, he'll protect them with his life if need-be (although they reciprocate it). He doesn't get along too well with the Shuiren siblings, mainly because they constantly irritate him and the rest of Team Sakura. Abilities As of Chapter 37, Rua is able to generate a electrical wall in front of himself and anyone he wishes to protect. This is fitting of his personality of protecting Ruka and everyone he cares for, correlating to his actions in 5Ds 142. Deck Rua plays a Morphtronic/Cyber Dragon deck for his Ground Duels and a similarly-based one for Turbo Duels. As its name suggests, Rua uses his signature Morphtronic Deck and combines it with Cyber Dragon cards for more impact (similar to his WC2009 incarnation). Rua has been shown with both of the original Cyber Dragon fusions, it's unknown if he has Chimeratech Overdragon/Fortress Dragon the moment, he doesn't. ''List of Rua's Decks'' Trivia * Out of all the confirmed Signers and members of Team Sakura, he and Ruka are the youngest and shortest. ** Though, with that said, Rua is the absolute shortest at 145 cm (his sister is slightly taller at 146). However, his sister holds the title of absolute youngest. * Like Ruka, he's also one of the only characters to be brought from the original 5Ds series. ** In 5Ds Blazing Gale, she and Rua are given a surname (it's unknown what their real ones were, or if they had one to begin with). ** Prior to his manga counterpart having his data revealed, Rua originally didn't have a confirmed date of birth, nor height/weight. This later confirmed it * As of Season 1, he is the only Signer who cannot perform Clear Mind or Burning Soul. * In Season 1, Rua's mark is actually the one that belonged to Jack Atlas. In Season 2, he changes to his confirmed Heart mark while his "old mark" is split and redistributed to the new Signers. * Given Rua's reaction to Ruka in episode 152 of the original series, this may suggest a ship. However, Rua hasn't shown any romantic feelings in the fanfic (although they may be off-screen or implicitly implied). Lineage Category:Signers Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Characters Category:Male Characters